1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for packaging micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) microphone to produce MEMS microphones in large quantities.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement of the electronic technology has resulted in most electronic devices being lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. Micro electromechanical system (MEMS) is commonly used because productions manufactured by MEMS technique are in micrometer size.
For example, MEMS microphones have gradually replaced conventional electric condenser microphones (ECMs). The ECMs have low heat resistance so the ECMs cannot be manufactured with surface mount technology (SMT) and ECMs are difficult to be manufactured. Contrariously, the MEMS microphones have high heat resistance. The MEMS microphones can be manufactured with SMT to simplify the manufacture process of the MEMS microphones.
However, conventional method for manufacturing the MEMS microphone only packages one MEMS microphone each time. The conventional method takes a lot of time on packaging the MEMS microphones.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for packaging MEMS microphone to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.